Inari sama at school
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: What happens when a foolish human at litas school doubts her. well its time for InariSama to make an apperence. I have no clue what to rate this...just a little thing i wrote while i was bored. read and review.


**Inari-Sama at school**

**_I know...its amazing...i updated a day after my last update...its the end of the world! hehe. any way this is just a stipid one shot that i stared a bout half way through the school year and i just finished, a couple weeks after school got out. hope you enjoy. I'll try to post the sequel to "A foxes worset nightmare" soon. Just depends how much time i get to type it up. any way one with the story._**

* * *

**It was a normal day at Iron Horse Middle school. Lita Kitsune, know to all humans as Cathryn, was sitting in her 8th per. Class reading a book. Their teacher had let them have some free time. She was reading a book on Japanese Legends and had just gotten to the part about Foxes when a boy by the name Eric walked up to her.**

**"What you reading, 'fox lady'?" Eric said.**

**"I'm reading about the great Inari-sama." Lita said.**

**"Who?" Eric said.**

**"The great Inari-sama. He is the god of rice and Foxes. We kitsunes worship him. He is our god." Lita explained.**

**"Whatever. So you're reading a bout some stupid fox god?" Eric said.**

**"HE'S NOT STUPID!" Lita said. Suddenly the whole room started to glow. "and that was vary stupid of you to say such a thing while Inari-sama is watching."**

**"What's going on?" several students yelled.**

**"Calm yourselves. It is only the great Inari-sama" she said as she transformed. Two figures slowly fell from the sky.**

**"Lita-chan!" a voice boomed.**

**"Y…y….yes…oh great Inari-sama." Lita bowed deeply.**

**"Who here doubts you?" Inari-sama asked.**

**"It is he. The boy named Eric…step forward boy and show your respects" the second figure spoke.**

**"Youko!" Lita said as she jumped up and ran to youko.**

**"Hello Lita." Youko said. Then he saw that Eric had not listened. "BOY! Step forwarded and bow before Inari-sama." Youko Boomed. He walked to were Eric stood and pulled him towered Inari-sama.**

**"Inari-sama. Please me merciful to this human. He does not realize what he has done." Lita said.**

**"Boy…do you now believe?" Inari-sama asked.**

**"Umm…does everyone else see two fox people standing here with a glowing guy?" Eric asked. The other students nodded. "Yes. I believe. I'm sorry if I offended you."**

**"good, youko-kun, release him. Now Lita-chan, I must have a word with you about your behavior."**

**"I am sorry Inari-sama" Lita said as she knelt again. "I realize now that my action as of late have reflected badly a pone you."**

**"yes, they have…you must not lead people to believe that I am a god who hates Humans. Also you must show these people that Demons, such as yourself, are not all bad. And that inculeds you two." Inari-sama said as he looked at Angel and Kayrana. "your god have been getting angry with the way you act superior, Kayrana-chan"**

**"so, its not like I care. And we are superior." Kayrana said. "and don't call me Kayrana-chan."**

**"Kayrana! Be respectful, for once." Angel said.**

**"whatever" Kayrana said.**

**"Lita-chan, I must go now. Remember what I said. And all of you, respect these three more than you respect your parents, for they are your elders, and you must respect your elders."**

**"oh Inari-sama, that makes us sound old. I'm only 300. as is angel and Kayrana. And does youko have to come with you?" Lita asked.**

**"Yes. He is needed back in the Spirit World." Inari-sama said.**

**"oh…ok…could I please say good bye?" Lita asked.**

**"yes you may." Inari-sama said. Youko walked up to Lita.**

**"Good-bye, youko." Lita said "I'll miss you."**

**"as will I." Youko said. He leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss.**

**"so you guys gonna try for Number six?" Kayrana said.**

**"Pervert!" Lita yelled.**

**"Youko-kun…we must leave." Inari-sama said.**

**"Alright. Good-Bye Lita. I'll try and visit as soon as possible." Youko said. He turned and walked toward Inari-sama. Then they were gone. Lita turned back into Human form.**

**"so where did I put my book?" Lita said as she looked a round.**

**"Ummm…could you transform again please?" Someone asked.**

**"sure, but only if you don't pull." Lita said as she transformed.**

**"cool" several people said.**

**"your hot" Harlen said.**

**"shut up! I take that as an insalt coming from you" Lita said. The bell rang. "Oh time to go home" Lita said as she turned back into her Human form. "Lets go guys." She said as she picked up her things and left.

* * *

_ok thats it..hoped you liked it...now move your cursor and press the little purple button...thats right...a little farther now...ok...now press it..._**

_Ja Ne_

_Lita Kitsune_

_P.S.If your reading this then you did not follow the above instructions, now go review so i know that people acually like my storys. Flames will be given to Kayrana. but i like to read them anyway. so REVIEW!_


End file.
